I've Got You
by Lizzey500
Summary: McFly Fanfic. Story about a group of friends and the ups and downs in each relationship they have.
1. I Was Waiting For This

Chapter One; I Was Waiting For This

"Lenna, get your butt down here!" Sammie yelled up the stairs.

"Why?" I asked, straightening my dark brown bangs that had black highlights in them. She was known for being overdramatic, so I didn't really feel like listening to her over-reacting.

"Um, we're going to be late for our date!" She yelled in sheer annoyance.

"Yes, I'm aware of this." I snapped, rolling my eyes and running some mousse through my dark brown curls. "I bet Tom won't even show."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't." She agreed, coming up the stairs, much more calm now. I just laughed.

"Okay, I'm ready. Not for Riley, but I'm ready." I mumbled, grabbing my purse and trudging down the blue carpeted stairs. He and I weren't exactly having the best times together lately.

"You aren't over that stupid fight yet?" She asked, rolling her blue/green eyes at me and grabbing her keys.

"It wasn't stupid. He needs to stop making excuses for standing me up all the time, I'm sick of it." I replied grumpily as I followed her out the door.

Amy and Dulani were outside waiting somewhat impatiently; they looked so gorgeous that I suddenly felt way under-dressed. Amy had her hair up in a cute bunnish ponytail with a little bit of bangs falling in front of her eyes and she was wearing her fancy thick rimmed glasses. She had on her black jeans with a hole in the knee, a light blue t-shirt that said 'Don't trust me' on it and a black hoodie tucked over her arms. She was wearing her new vans and it looked like she spent extra time on her make-up today. Dulani had her gorgeous black hair back in this funky yet cute little updo and her bangs hung prettily in front of her almost black eyes. She must've been in a one of her dressy moods because she was wearing her favorite black skinny jeans under a cute little purple summer dress and purple converse. I felt like a hobo.

"Wow. I'm like a homeless person compared to you two." I commented, looking at both of them and smirking.

"You're way dressier than me, hun." Amy assured me.

"I'm just wearing ripped jeans and a halter under my off-the-shoulder sweater." I said flatly, looking down at my feet. "And black flats."

"Oh, much better than my outfit." Amy insisted. I smiled again and hugged her.

"If anyone looks homeless today, it's Riley." Sydney joked, I looked back at her and tried to look mad, but I just ended up laughing.

"Come on ladies." Dulani said, rolling her eyes and getting into her car.

We got to the restaurant in around fifteen minutes. The guys' cars were already parked, and Jason and Miles were leaning against the back of Jason's car. I glanced over at the building and saw Riley and Tom talking about something together. Sydney and Amy went over to their guys and pulled them into hugs and hello kisses. I made a face and walked over to Dulani.

"What's wrong, hun?" She asked, looking at me with sincere worry.

"Riley." I replied, looking over at where he was and raising an eyebrow. "He's stood me up at every date we've planned the past few months. Now he suddenly shows?"

"Except this one, eh?" She caught on, raising an eyebrow as well. "What an ass."

"Oh, the biggest." I agreed, smiling slightly as she patted my shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"Tom said Harry was tagging along." She said, shooting me a knowing look.

"Really?" I asked, cheering right up.

"Yep." She noted, nodding and putting her phone on vibrate.

"Isn't he still with Amber?" I questioned, feeling my happiness slowly start to fade.

"Tom said there was a nasty split between them a few months back." She clued in, heading off towards Tom and Riley.

"Good. You know actually, great." I breathed, smiling softly and walking along side her. She walked over to Tom and pulled him a few feet away to say their hello's and I went up to Riley.

"Hey baby." Riley greeted, smiling and extending his arms out for a hug.

"Um, no." I denied, shoving his arms away and narrowing my eyes at him. "You blow me off the past few months and then suddenly show for this? I don't know what game you think you're playing, but it's not fun."

"Tom and I were just talking about that." He replied smugly.

"Well enlighten me. Please." I snapped, not in the mood for any stalling of his.

"Well.." He started, but Harry cut him off.

"Lenna! You look great! It's so good to see you!" Harry yelled, pulling me into a huge hug. Dulani laughed and Tom gave him an approving smile.

"Harry!" I yelled happily, hugging him back as he lifted me off the ground. Riley just glared at us.

"Uh…hey hotshot, we were talking." Riley said acidly.

"Oh, I interupted you being an ass? So sorry." Harry lied with a smug grin.

"No. I wasn't being an ass." Riley said through clenched teeth.

"Sure, sure. Standing up your girlfriend and making asinine excuses is totally not being a complete and major asshole." Harry agreed, rolling his eyes and putting me down, an evil look in his eyes as he looked back at Riley.

"How do you even know this?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Like Lenna hasn't told me." He scoffed, wrapping an arm around me. "We're closer than you think."

"I haven't been intentionally standing her up." Riley argued, clenching his fists irritably.

"Likely story. I don't care." Harry said frankly. "Still an ass. You don't deserve her, lad."

"That's for you to decide?" Riley demanded, stepping closer to him.

"It's for me. And at this moment, I agree." I replied cooly.

"What are you saying?" Riley challenged, angrily glancing over at me.

"One more time, we're through." I stated simply.

"See what you do, Harry? Now she's pissed at me." Riley vented.

"Right. Because she wasn't mad at you before I came over here." Harry scoffed, punching Riley in the jaw. Dulani and I watched, wide-eyed.

"I was waiting for someone to do that." Amy said from over by Jason's car.

"Me too." I agreed, leaning up and kissing Harry's jaw once the shock had subsided.


	2. I'm In Love With A Stripper

Chapter Two; I'm In Love With A Stripper

(Amy)

"You're crossing a line." Riley seethed, rubbing his jaw and glaring at Harry.

"Riley?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah?" He replied irritably, glancing over at me.

"Get the hell out of here. Please. We'd like to enjoy our lunch." I said, glaring at him, daring him to deny me.

"I'd love to!" He exclaimed, walking off and getting into his car.

"Amy…?" Miles said, looking at me funny.

"What? It had to be said." I replied innocently.

"You are quite the catch. Really." He commented, smiling broadly at me and going into the restaurant.

We all had an amazing tension free lunch date without Riley and after we split the checks amongst the guys, we were talking about what to do next amongst each other.

"Movie later?" I asked Sammie and Jason.

"Yeah, double date, right?" Jason asked curiously, wrapping his arm around Sammie's cold shoulders.

"For now. Dulani, Lenna?" I questioned, glancing over at the two of them. "Want to join in?"

"Dulani and I have plans." Tom answered a bit secretively.

"We do?" Dulani gaped, looking up at him uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's a surprise." He clued in, "It has to do with our anniversary next month, for a hint."

"Len?" I pressed, smiling slightly at Tom and Dulani.

"I'll pass, gotta talk to the ass." She replied with distain.

"Sucks to be you." I teased, hugging her and walking off with Miles.

(Lenna)

I got home fairly late and flopped down on the couch. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and glanced down, seeing that it was Dougie calling me.

"Yeah?" I asked, grumpily answering the phone.

"Sup playah?" He joked.

"Oh, hush." I said, the corner of my mouth twitching up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice turning from playful to slightly concerned.

"Ass. Oops. I mean, Riley." I clued in.

"Still standing up my Lenna?" He joked a little flirtily.

"Yeah, we'll kind of. It's weird. It's making me wonder if maybe he's…never mind." I stopped myself.

"Might be…?" He pressed gently.

"Cheating." I managed to say, feeling my eyes get a bit misty. Yeah, he was being a tool. But still, he's my tool.

"Where did he tell you he was going tonight?" Dougie asked.

"Bowling." I replied half-heartedly.

"He doesn't bowl." He said with a laugh.

"I know. Pretty sad excuse." I agreed.

"Let's find him!" He yelled excitedly.

"I don't know." I replied nervously.

"No, we will. I'm coming to get you. You're coming even if I have to knock you out." He insisted.

"You're crazy." I said, trying not to laugh.

"No, this is just my version of making lemonade with life's lemons." He said.

"Wow Dougie, that was lame." I commented, smiling again.

"I'm coming." He said stubbornly.

"Fine, fine. LOVE YOU." I said randomly.

"Love you to." He replied, chuckling before he hung up.

I threw my phone on the couch and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. The next thing I knew, somebody was kissing me.

"What the fu-" I started, but was cut off with another kiss. My eyes fluttered open and it was Dougie, smiling childishly. I glared at him and he smirked.

"I heard that's how people are supposed to wake you up." He teased, smiling and kissing me again.

"You're overstepping your boundaries." I said, smiling and throwing a pillow at him.

"What boundaries? You're mine." He reminded me, grabbing my phone and looking through it.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying effortlessly to snatch it.

"You're my property, so this is mine to." He joked, smirking and looking through my texts.

"Oh I feel so special." I mocked, getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, pet?" He joked.

"To get different clothes." I replied, still going to the stairs.

"So you're my little stripper?" He asked with a smirk.

"NO." I replied flatly, trying my best not to laugh.

"I'm in love with a stripper.." He started singing to himself. I smiled and went upstairs.

Once I got up, I looked through my closet for something halfway decent. I finally just picked a pair of ripped jeans a cute little black dress. I started changing and was only in my bra, panties, and jeans when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I shrugged it off and finished pulling up my jeans. Dougie tackled me onto the bed before I could even zip them up.

"Warn me." I whispered, smiling up at him.

"Nah, it's not as fun." He said, rolling on top of me. To my surprise, I was majorly turned on.

"Hmm." I said, moving a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"So what am I to do when I'm on top of a very sexy half naked Lenna?" He flirted, blowing on my neck.

"You know that's a turn on." I half whispered.

"Actually I forgot, now I know." He said, blowing on my neck again.

"You're going to get yourself…" I trailed off, my breath catching. "…kissed."

"What if I steal one?" He resolved, closing the tiny gap between us and kissing me more passionately than he should've.

"Hm, my turn?" I asked, kissing him back anyway. Boundaries kind of weren't mattering anymore at the moment. After a few more kisses, I realized something. "This isn't fair."

"What?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"You're fully clothed." I observed.

"Well here." He said, taking off his shirt and undoing his belt while I unzipped his shorts.

"Not sure if it's even yet." I said, slipping his belt slowly off of him.

"What are you doing, my little stripper?" He teased. I smirked and started turning him on by running a finger inside of the waistband of his boxers. He looked at me with a cute little shocked face and started doing the same to me. I smiled slightly and started running my finger lower, he gasped and bit his lip, doing it even lower to me. I pulled him down against me and he chuckled softly into my ear.

"Well, well, well." He whispered, sliding my jeans down to my thighs.

"What now?" I teased, pulling his shorts entirely off. He smiled and kicked them to the floor.

(Amy)

"I feel so bad for Lenna." Miles commented. He was driving and I was in the passenger's seat, with Sammie and Jase in the back.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed softly.

"She will eventually get tired of it and beat him up. Well, if Harry doesn't first." Sammy said from the back. I laughed and Jason looked at her with wide eyes.

"Such violence." He teased, smirking at her.

"Oh, I can be much more violent." Sammie replied, not realizing how bad it sounded.

"Keep it PG back there you two." Miles joked.

"Or…we'll just heat it up up here." I threatened, sliding into the middle.

"NO!" Sammie and Jason yelled in united mock horror.

(Dulani)

"So what kind of plans do we have Tom?" I asked, getting a little annoyed by the blindfold over my eyes.

"Oh, you'll see." He assured me as the car stopped.

"Can I take it off now?" I whined.

"Not yet, stay put." He softly ordered.

"Fine." I said as he came around and unbuckling me before carrying me out of the car. "Tom, I can walk."

"Then you'd know where we are." He whispered.

"Okay, are we almost there now?" I whispered back.

"Mhm." He replied, settling me down on what felt like a rock and unfolding the blindfold.

"Aww, it's where we first met." I breathed, looking out over the sunset on the lake.

"Yeah, where the perfect miracle began." He agreed.

"this is so sweet. I'm surprised you remembered. This was like…years ago." I said, getting teary eyed.

"Seven…but I could never forget this. Or the way your hair shines perfectly at sunset." He replied, wrapping his arm around me.

"I love you, Tom." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

(Riley)

"Jenny, it's fine. She's probably out with her dumb friends." I assured her before getting back to making out We got into the house and recklessly got up the stairs, kissing the entire time. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I hoisted her up, slamming her up against a wall gently and kissing up her neck before walking into me and Lenna's room, only to find her and Dougie making out on the bed.


	3. You Deserve Better

Chapter Three; You Deserve Better

"Riley! You think you can just barge in here with some hoe?" Lenna screamed, jumping out of the bed.

"And you aren't wrong at all, sleeping with Dougie in our bed?" I shot back.

"We were just kissing! Do we look fucking naked to you?" She demanded, pulling her jeans back up and zipping them.

"What? I'm naked?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Oh, great! You're drunk, too! I told you…you promised. Yet there you go, drinking it up and bringing a whore back home!" She screamed, her eyes full of tears.

"She's not a whore or a hoe! A person! My friend!" I yelled back.

"Oh, just friends?" She scoffed, pulling a random shirt out of the closet and slipping it on.

"That's what I thought you and him were too!" I shouted, walking towards her.

"Maybe if you were here with me instead of out with…HER. Whatever she is, this wouldn't be happening." She snipped, tears falling down her beautiful face. The sight of it made me want to break down but I tried my best to shove the feeling away.

"I could say the same to you!" I shouted back.

"Oh, OKAY." She snapped, taking a step back from me.

"Have you ever thought I might have a reason not to be home?" I boomed.

"If you do, you've never told me! You're riddled through with pathetic excuses no one dares to believe. Maybe if you told me the truth I wouldn't be stuck at home guessing! What happened to you Riley?" She whimpered.

"NOTHING. This is me." I insisted.

"Then I'm through with you." She snapped, wiping her eyes.

"Lenna wait, let's talk about this." I said, shoving Jenny out of the way.

"We have. I'm done. You can't go one minute without hurting me!" She screamed, glaring into my eyes with pure anger and pain.

"It's not like I ever wanted this for us!" I yelled.

"Well you never think of me before anything. Do you? DO YOU?" She yelled, clearing her throat. "No. You don't. Get out. I can't handle this shit anymore. Take your hooker with you."

"Lenna come on. You mean the world to me. Don't you know that?" I begged as she threw handfuls and handfuls of clothes at me, getting her tears on them.

"Now that I'm kicking you out you care?" She yelled.

"Let me prove it!" I persisted.

"Fine, prove it. Right now." She snapped. I stared deeply into her eyes as I tried to think of anything, just something I could say to get her back. I couldn't lose her. I immediately regretted everything I did to her and just…couldn't find a way to put it to words.

"That's what I thought. You're pathetic." She said, crying harder as Dougie gently lead her out of the room. He was back in his shorts and his belt was on now. He stopped at my side on his way out.

"Get out, now. Before I kill you." He said darkly, glaring icily into my eyes.

(Steph)

"Oh, that ass!" I yelled, throwing my phone at the wall.

"Care to explain?" Danny asked, walking into the room with only his boxers on, holding a newspaper.

"Riley." I growled, clenching my fists.

"Got caught? I figured that lad would get what's comin' his way." Danny replied, sitting beside me.

"Why the hell are you holding a newspaper?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll hit you with it like a wee little doggy." He joked. I glared at him and smiled…a little.

"Not in the mood for your silly jokes, mate." I said, shaking my head.

"I love you too, cranky." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I snipped.

"I want beef stew." He lied, smirking at me.

"Wow. You're an odd little man." I teased, standing up and grabbing my car keys.

"You're leaving the house with my shirt and a pair of jeans?" He asked from the couch.

"Sure, why not." I said, slamming the door behind me.

(Dougie)

"Shh love you're okay." I whispered, sitting down on the couch with her.

"No I'm not, Doug. God, I'm such a slut." She sobbed into my shirt.

"You're far from a slut." I assured her, running a hand through her hair.

"Whatever. What I did with you just then was completely slut worthy." She mumbled.

"No, it wasn't. It was just…on the way to making love." I whispered.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at me nervously.

"Of course. You're worth so much more than Riley ever gave you credit for." I admitted, kissing her forehead.

"So if that was on the way to making love, does that mean that…you love me?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." I replied just as Steph burst in.

"Lenna! Are you alright? What happened? Where is he?" She yelled out, her hair flailing all over.

"Upstairs." I answered with a laugh.

"I'm gonna so go beat his ass!" She shouted, running up the stairs.

"She's gonna go beast on Riley?" Lenna gaped.

"Seems like it." I replied in between laughs.


	4. Mending The Unmendable

Chapter Four; Mending The Unmendable

(Lenna)

As Steph bounded up the stairs, my heart stopped right there in my aching chest. Everything was finally making sense, everything was feeling real. Sure, Riley totally deserves it, but I can't just ignore the fact that I love him, regardless of how he acts. So, should I stop her? Who am I kidding? I have to. It won't help him learn any more if she beats him up.

"I've got to stop her." I said, gently pulling away from Dougie.

"Love, you crazy?" Dougie asked, looking into my eyes in deep concern.

"Probably. I have to, if she does this I will never live it down, I swear." I said, shaking my head and holding back tears again.

"Well, are you sure? You aren't acting sure.." He trailed off.

"I know, this is just a matter of my own sanity." I explained, putting a finger to his lips and running up the stairs. There I found Steph cussing out Riley and Jenny crying on the bed.

"…and I swear if you ever even dare to step into the house again, mate, I'm going to slit your-" She yelled, glaring up at him fiercely.

"Steph, stop!" I yelled, ignoring the fact that every bone in my body was telling me to go back downstairs with Dougie.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She shout in frustration, turning to men. "Len, what's gotten into that pretty little head of yours? You realize what you're sayin' right now?"

"Yeah, I do." I said, taking a deep breath. "Just stop, all of you. This is ridiculous. Look at us! Do we really have to go this low? All this yelling and screaming, threatening to beat each other up and kicking people out, honestly?"

"Then what do you propose we do? All take counseling together? Sitting in a room telling our feelings and holding hands?" Riley snapped; Steph just stared at me skeptically.

"No, but shouldn't we just take a break? Talk in the morning?" I requested, raising my hands in frustration from the whole situation. "I can't take all this shit in one night, damn it!"

"Lenna, chill. You're right. But we need to do something about this." Dougie said, suddenly behind me and gently rubbing my shoulders to comfort me.

"Yeah, she's right." Jenny said nearly inaudibly from over on the bed. She really was a pretty girl, not a whore. I'm just dying to know how she fits into all of this.

"Am I right?" I asked, looking at Riley and Steph for an answer.

"Yep. One day I'm opening a can of whoop ass on this kid." Steph said in frustrated defeat.

"Fine. Anything as long as we're going to try and work everything out." Riley said, looking at me with deep hurt and apologetic sincerity in his eyes.

"Right, tomorrow we mend the unmendable." Dougie agreed, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek sympathetically. I could tell nobody really wanted to do this, but they knew it was what would make me happy.


	5. I'm Giving It All This Time

Chapter Five; I'm Giving It All This Time

(Lenna)

I woke up in a sleepy daze, Riley beside me. Ugh. I rolled over, facing the closet and groaned. Mending the unmendable is right. What am I thinking? Trying to change Riley's ways, yeah right. He's not the same guy I fell in love with three years ago.

"Good morning." He mumbled, arms reaching blindly towards me.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed, getting off the bed and tossing my pillow at his face. I sighed. There's no denying he's good looking, and sweet, at times. But, I'm mad at him. I told him myself. Come on Lenna, you're mad.

"Let's be nice." He muttered, taking the pillow off of his head and staring after me as I walked into the closet.

"Let's? I don't think so." I muttered, preoccupying myself by finding an outfit to wear.

"Len, please listen." He begged, sitting up, his hair all messed up.

"Listening.." I said, pulling off my pajama pants and panties and replacing them with black lingerie and dark faded jeans.

"I'm sorry." He said meaningfully, emotion pouring from his voice. "I'm so sorry. Jenny actually started out as me trying to create you a gift, actually."

"Gift?" I asked, turning to him speculatively, my strappy sea blue camisole half off.

"Yeah, I was making us a lake house, like you always wanted. Beautiful view, hammock, porch swing, wooden floors, everything you-" He started, but I finished for him in shock.

"Everything I ever wanted." I uttered, staring at him in awe.

"Down to the window seats and candle lighted kitchen." He added, looking at me with eyes full of regret. "I'm such an ass, though. I threw it all away, just to get some when I already had the best."

"Right. I was here all along." I reminded not nearly as bitterly as I should of.

"Maybe that's why, the whole lake house thing.." He commented, standing up and stretching. "Probably because I knew I had to bust my ass just to keep you, anyway. You can do far better. Last night just proved it. I'm scum compared to you, Len. Downright scum."

"You weren't always scum." I noted, pulling off my shirt and sports bra and replacing them with the other half of my lingerie and a black tube top.

"Nope." He agreed solemnly, reaching around me and grabbing some fresh boxers and a pair of ripped up jeans.

"Scum or no scum, what should I do?" I asked, pulling my knotty hair back into a bun and looking him in the eyes.

"It's up to you, sweetheart." He said, changing. "I've had my say. I really am sorry. Jenny is actually an accomplished realtor. I took advantage of her, honest."

"What options do I have?" I challenged, handing him his belt. "All I can really even do is pick up the pieces or leave you. And let me tell you this, I'm tired of picking up the pieces just to have you swatting them out of my hand again! I'm serious about this. I'm serious about us."

"And I'm not?" He shot back, sliding the belt easily through the loops and glancing up at me doubtfully. "Len, I love you."

"Then why were you sleeping with Jenny last night?" I questioned, stepping closer to him.

"Because I wasn't thinking. It was wrong, yes. I regret it, yes. I won't it do it again." He said loyally, a small smile on his face. "And, if you'll take me, I'm giving you all of me this time. No more standing you up, no more leaving you out. I'm ready to focus solely on you."

"Riley.." I trailed off, staring at him wide eyed.

(Dougie)

"I hope she dumps him." Amy said, tossing the remote up in the air. She was laying on my couch, her head in Miles' lap and her dirty blonde hair spilled out on his thighs.

"Or he at least gets some sense." Miles added, offering his friend a second option. "Though a break up might be what makes him get some."

"That's what I'm thinking." She agreed, nodding and tossing the remote again before looking to me. "What about you, Doug?"

"I hope she does what makes her happy, I hate seeing her like she's been." I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes, but blinking them away. "She deserves to be happy, all the time."

"Aw, I think you've got a crush on your hands." Amy teased, grinning up at Miles.

"I think Amy thinks too much." I said, feeling my cheeks darken, suddenly grateful for the lack of lighting in here right now.

"Heh, we all knew that." Miles joked with a chuckle sending his dirty blonde curls to bounce around his face.

"Get a haircut you hippy." I teased, standing up and grabbing my keys. "Let's head over to Tom's."


	6. Torn

Chapter Six; Torn

(Lenna)

"You know I mean it." Riley said softly, slipping on a t-shirt and walking into the other room. I sighed and finished getting dressed. What the hell am I thinking? Am I honestly considering staying with him? Well, yeah, but…I don't even know. I should be heading over to Tom's.

I walked groggily across the hall and into the bathroom where I quickly brushed my teeth, did my hair, and put on my makeup. When I looked somewhat presentable, I went back into our room to grab my phone and car keys. Car keys! Crap, Dougie still has them. Oh well, I will call him when I get outside. I don't want Riley doing me any other favors. I headed downstairs and slipped my black flats on before walking out and into the annoying, too bright sunshine. I groaned and called Dougie.

"Hey sweetheart." He answered, all smiles.

"Hi." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Problem?" He asked, his voice more concerned now.

"You have my keys and I want to get away from Riley's groveling. So, I suggest either you or someone else get your ass over here before he pities me and drags me over there himself." I demanded sleepily.

"But, don't you want that to happen?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah, that's why I don't want him to. I…no. Ugh. It doesn't matter. Just get over here." I snapped.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He said, hanging up. I stood outside a few more minutes before Amy and Dulani pulled up.

"He's being nice now?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I slid into the backseat.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it's fricking annoying." I griped, shutting my door and scowling at the house.

"No worries, dear. Tom made an amazing breakfast." Dulani said cheerily, I smiled softly. She always know when to brighten the mood up a bit.

"Dougie's obnoxious today I noticed." I commented, glancing at Amy. "And I guess he decided not to pick me up?"

"He's difficult today, too. Hence, us getting you. I think he's happier the closer the two of you get to being together. I heard about yesterday." Amy ranted, not realizing how insensitive she was being. It didn't offend me at all, I actually found it pretty fun. "Well, it's true!"

"Oh, Amy. I love you." Dulani said, snickering and pulling into Tom's driveway.

"What?" Amy repeated as we all got out and went into Tom's apartment.

"There they are." Harry commented, staring solely at me. I internally groaned, of course he has to like me, too.

"I wouldn't talk to Lenna, she's grumpy." Dougie warned, smiling at me slowly. I groaned slightly and sighed. WHY.

(Dulani)

I left Amy and Lenna by the door and strolled over to Tom. He was lounging in his chair and reading the paper. Once he saw me, he set it down on the end table and reached his arms out for me. I curled into his lap and allowed a few moments of silence with him running his fingers through my hair before I said anything.

"I'm really worried about her." I mumbled into his neck.

"Who, Len?" He muttered back, loud enough for only me to hear.

"Yeah, I mean Riley's…Riley. And then there's Harry and Dougie, who we know both fancy the hell out of her. It's too much for to grasp right now, poor soul." I explained, my motherly side beginning to come out for sure.

"Well as long as nobody gets impatient any time soon, everything will be alright, hun." He replied simply, kissing my hair. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over it."

(Riley)

When Lenna left without even saying goodbye, I sighed. This is all my fault, the twisted mess I've made of us, of me. I can't even be nice and sincere without needing a motive now. Have I really been that much of an ass to her? Heh. Who am I kidding? Probably.

On any other day, I'd venture over to Tom's and try my best to be a decent boyfriend, but I know that that's the last place anyone really wants me right now. Seeing Jenny again about the lake house would just be stupid of me, I don't dare call any of the guys. So, I settled for writing songs. I have all the inspiration in the world right now, right?

I walked into our little 'den' and shoved all my scattered papers into one side, leaving only a blank notebook in its place. I scrawled down notes after notes after notes of possible song ideas before realizing that the song had been in my mind the whole time. I got out a pen and began writing. Once I finished the song, I paused and looked at what I'd just written. Did it mean anything to me? Of course. It meant everything. All my emotions written onto a tiny scrap of notebook paper. They weren't likely to have such value to anyone else. But I had to set to making things right. I won't just her and let her be torn anymore.


	7. I Just Want To Know

Chapter Seven; I Just Want To Know

I glanced over my song again before laughing at myself and getting up to try and get it off my mind. Yeah right. One line of it kept running through my head; 'loved until we bled'. That's what we did, isn't it? In a sense, yes. I've made her love so much that she doesn't even have hope anymore; she's sitting in her own puddle of blood and it's all my fault. I'm not even sure how I can win her back now.

(Lenna)

I raced through my breakfast, doing my best to ignore Dougie and Harry's irritating flirting and nice gestures. It was the least I needed today. Besides, why was everyone being nice to me today? I'm not some pity party.

"Hey Len." Sammie greeted, coming up behind me and kissing my hair. I looked at her irritably, making a face. She grinned, kissing my nose and going over into the kitchen to get some food of her own.

"Who plans on breaking the news?" Harry asked randomly. I raised my eyebrow at him and Amy nudged him hard in the side. "Ouch, what?"

"You are such an idiot." She grumbled, glaring down at her bowl.

"Um, what news?" I asked, looking at both of them expectantly.

"Nothing, Harry doesn't know what he's talking about." Amy said, scowling at him again.

"Yeah right. What's he talking about?" I repeated, looking even more suspiciously at them.

"It's not just them that have news." Dulani said nervously from the sink. I raised my eyebrow at her and she swallowed hard. "But it's nothing, Len."

"Oh come on you two, what's going on?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

"Well I don't know if Miles wants to tell yet." Amy said, looking up at me with honest innocence. Beside her, Harry nodded. I glared at him and he stopped, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, and me and Tom might not be ready to tell yet either." Dulani chimed in, going back to washing the dishes.

"Ah, I see." I said with biting sarcasm, looking at each of them individually. "Any other secrets people have that don't really have any intention of telling me?"

"Nope." Harry said cheerfully. I shot him a look and Amy stomped on his foot. "Ow! Knock it off."

"Len, let's go." Dougie suggested, grabbing my arm gently and leading me down into the basement. Once we got down there, he sat me down on the couch and I waited a moment before talking to him.

"Tell me what's going on." I demanded, not even bothering with formalities.

"A lot of things, actually. Which would you like to know?" He asked, smiling slyly at me.

"All of it. Enlighten me." I said, leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, no. I don't think so sweetheart." He denied, patting my shoulder. "It's too much for your pretty little head right now."


	8. Baby

Chapter Eight; Baby

"That's it. Tell me what's going on, right now." I said stubbornly, walking into the kitchen where everyone was and putting my hands on my hips.

"Tom…?" Dulani asked uncertainly.

"Go ahead baby." Tom replied, nodding and smiling warmly at me.

"Well, me and Tom are getting married!" Dulani said cheerily, I made a face and she frowned slightly. "What?"

"That's it? Why didn't you just tell me?" I challenged, looking at everyone in slight confusion.

"Sweetie, you just have so much going on…" Sammie trailed off, her motherly side coming through.

"What, so I can't handle anything but my own problems? I'm pretty sure I can handle things that don't have to deal with me. I'm happy for you guys, but I'm not so impressed that this had to be some huge ordeal just to spare my feelings." I ranted.

"It's not that, I mean we've all been focusing on our relationships and you and Riley have been fighting and all, it's not like we've had a chance to sit and talk." Dulani tried to explain.

"What's yours?" I asked, looking to Amy in irritation.

"I'll pass." She said, half-smiling. I glared at her and her face faltered, remorse in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But, Miles and I are kind of…expecting. Heh.."

"I can't believe you guys." I said, shaking my head and storming down to the basement. I didn't glance back to see who was following me. Frankly, I didn't care. You'd think that your closest friends would share their life highlights with you, regardless of how shitty your situation was at the moment. I sighed and threw myself down on the couch, facedown and on my stomach. I thought of Riley, what his intentions with Jenny had been at first. Completely pure. It's funny how testosterone can change guys' plans so abruptly.

"Lenna, you weren't supposed to find out this way." I heard Dougie say. He stroked my hair and I let out a muffled string of incomprehensible words, telling him to piss off. Clearly he didn't get my message. "Come on, don't be like that." I glared fiercely at him, not saying a thing. I steadied my gaze a long moment before subconsciously reaching my arms out towards him and hugging his waist. He gently moved and sat on the couch with me, cradling me to his chest.

"I just wish that you guys didn't baby me so much. I can figure things out on my own. I really can. Does no one believe in me anymore? I do have some independence you know." I commented.

"I love your little rants." He complimented, kissing my hair before going into best friend mode. "We baby you because you're so breakable. If anyone ever hurts you, we'll hurt them. You know that, you saw Steph yesterday. She was ready to kick butt and take names. We love you and just want what's best."

"Oh my gosh, you sound like my parents." I muttered, closing my eyes as he continued to play with my hair. "I want to make things work, but at the same time I don't."

"I guess what you need to do is decide if it's worth it to you. You know, he says it wil work this time, but will it? He promises things, but will he go through on them? Love, you got to consider a lot of things before you just cave and take him back. Changes need to be made, hearts need to be mended. You guys got some open wounds to deal with." Dougie reasoned.

"You're so logical." I mumbled, starting to drift off to sleep. He chuckled and softly hummed to me until I was out of it, lost in a sea of dreams.


	9. If Only

Chapter Nine; If Only

I was sitting in a small, all-white room in a white-washed wooden chair, starting at the life of those closest to me through a two-way mirror. They saw the mirror, I saw them. I was crying, steady-flowing silent tears; my breathing incredibly even. I could hear my heartbeat, and that was all. In front of me, I saw complete happiness, void of me.

Amy and the girls were all rubbing her enlarged stomach and cooing words to the unborn child inside of her. Miles and the others were joking around, having the time of their lives. One thing caught my eye, though. Dougie and Riley were huddled together and holding a small metal frame in their hands gingerly. Then, everything changed.

Everyone was clad in black, the room they were in turned to black, grey, and a soft lilac. There was a casket before them, the lid up so I could not see who lie inside. Each and every face held sorrow and pain that I couldn't relate to in any way. I felt like an outside. Why wasn't I there? Why was I in this room? That's when I noticed the professionally placed flowers and pictures behind them. They were of me, about me. This was my funeral they were at. I was…dead.

I woke up crying, no, screaming. I couldn't believe what I'd just dreamt of. Where had that even come from? Now I'm going to die. That's just great. What I always wanted.

"Woah, Len, are you okay?" Dougie asked, hugging me against him and stroking my hair, "Hey it's alright…that wasn't real."

"Of course not! You guys were at my funeral." I snapped, sniffling and resting my head on his chest, sighing softly. "Dougie, I don't like this."

"What don't you like?" He asked in confusion.

"Not knowing what to do. It sucks. I don't like it, at all. UGH." I grumbled, closing my eyes and letting out a huff. "Me and you should just live in our own world."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He teased, chuckling and kissing my forehead. "You wouldn't be so torn then, would you?"

"Yeah.." I trailed off, opening my eyes and playing with the wristbands on his hand. He smiled and rested his head on my collar bone. After I got bored with them, I started playing with his fingers in silence, internally enjoying the ease in which our fingers moved together. I could stay here for the rest of forever with him, and honestly, I'd be happy with that. It's a shame things can't be that way. Amy came downstairs, and we barely moved.

"Len, I should've told you. I'm really sorry." She said, honesty so thick in her voice you'd be a fool to doubt her. That's why we're best friends, I think. Maybe that's not the main reason, but still.

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled, lacing every finger in Dougie's corresponding ones. His thumb traced the side of my hand and I sighed in content.

"I know you dig Harry and all, but I think you two should be together." Amy commented, leaning against the doorway. Dougie raised his eyebrow at her and I shook my head slowly.. but in my mind, I was saying 'if only'.


End file.
